Una luz en la oscuridad
by Bellatrix Alarston
Summary: Una versión del sexto libro muy particular, vista desde la perpectiva de un nuevo personaje. Leanlo y espero que les guste.


Nota de autora: Hola. Este es mi primer fic, y he dudado mucho en si publicarlo o no, pero al final lo he hecho y espero que les guste. Este primer capítulo y el siguiente son un poco como introductorios, como el personaje principal es de producción propia para que se sitúen en el contexto. Otra cosa, obviamente nada de esto es mío y no gano nada con ello.  Y si no han leído el quinto libro y no quieren que se lo destroce no sigan leyendo. Me encantaría que me dejaran su opinión ahora sin más preámbulos el primer capítulo: Capítulo 1 (El inicio: bienvenida a Hogwarts) 

Eran las siete y media de la mañana cuando un reloj despertador sonaba en una casa normal, situada en un barrio normal, dentro de una ciudad muy muy normal. En aquella casa donde había sonado el reloj  vivía una niña de la que se podía decir casi cualquier cosa menos que era normal. Aliena, que así es como se llamaba la niña, tenía diez años, era una niña alta para su edad con el pelo largo y ondulado, color castaño, tenía unos penetrantes ojos verde oliva que resaltaban enormemente sobre su piel morena, la verdad es que no daba el aspecto de ser una niña inglesa aunque si lo era, lo que pasaba es que la familia de su padre provenía de España, y aunque ya hacía casi dos siglos que su tatarabuela había llegado de aquel país continental, la familia conservaba bien marcados los rasgos latino que aquella señora había traído del sur. Aliena se levanto esperanzada aquel día, ya que sería su último día como alumna de primaria. Se levantó y se puso el uniforme, aquel horrible uniforme verde, con lo que ella odiaba el verde (desde pequeña la habían vestido de ese color porque decían que combinaba con sus ojos). Bajó la escalera, allí, en la cocina, estaban su padre y su madrastra esperándola para desayunar.

- Aligérate Aliena o desayunas ya o llegarás tarde en tu último día de clase.- Dijo dulcemente su madrastra.

Aliena se sentó a desayunar, la verdad es que no le gustaba nada ir al colegio y estaba deseando que pasera ya aquel día para dejar de ver a sus odiosos compañeros. Aliena no tenía amigos y no era solo porque tuviera las mejores calificaciones de su curso, que las tenía, y todos la consideran una empollona repelente, que le consideraban, si no porque alrededor de ella solían ocurrir cosas extrañas que no podía explicar, como aquel día que le cayó un jarro de agua fría a un niño que se metía con ella, un jarro que nadie sabía de donde había salido. Tras ese suceso y algunos por el estilo los niños de su clase le habían cogido miedo y además de llamarla _empollona repelente_, también la llamaban _anormal_ y eso cuando se dignaban a hablarle porque la mayoría de las veces simplemente hacían como si ella no estuviera allí.

Con el sentimiento de que tras aquel día se sentiría por fin liberada de sus torturadores infantiles, Aliena tomó su último sorbo de leche, cogió su mochila del colegio y se encaminó hacia él. Caminaba sola por la calle, total el colegio solo estaba a un par de manzanas de su casa, absorta en el pensamiento de que cuando llegara a su nuevo colegio intentaría dar la imagen de que no lo sabía todo e intentaría hacer algunos amigos. Bueno tenía que ser positiva, aquel era su último día de clase y en una semana sería su cumpleaños, por lo que su vida andaba cercana al cambio.

Como todos los día Aliena llegó delas primeras a clase y se sentó en su lugar de margina en la primera fila, justo delante de la mesa del profesor, a esperar que este llegara y comenzaba su clase mientras leía un libro. Poco a poco fueron llegando todos sus compañeros sin ni siquiera dirigirle una mirada de saludo. Aquel día tan solo darían las calificaciones y harían una especie de fiesta de despedida. Y era esa parte, la de la fiesta, la que arruinaba el día de la liberación de Aliena, ella no tenía de quien despedirse. Como siempre obtuvo las mejores calificaciones, lo que la haría _quedarse grabada en la historia del colegio_ como decía su profesora entre las risas de sus compañeros. Tras ello la fiesta de despedida que pasó en un rincón de la clase siendo ignorada por todos sus compañeros.

Cuando sonó el timbre sintió un gran alivio, por fin se liberaba de todos aquellos años oprimida por esos compañeros que la odiaban, y con este espíritu partió hacia su casa.

***

La semana desde el último día de colegio hasta su cumpleaños pasó con rapidez. Ese día se levantó con muy buen humor, se puso unos pantalones cortos con una camiseta de tirantes a conjunto y bajó a desayunar, tenía la sensación de que ese día pasaría algo especial. Cuando llegó a abajo con una gran sonrisa se encontró, como todos los días a su padre y a su madrastra esperándola.

- Hola papá, hola Louis.- Saludó a los dos adultos.

- Hola Aliena y felicidades.- Le contesto Louis, su madrastra.

- Hola mi niña, felicidades.- Dijo su padre- Ali tu sabes que hoy cumples once años y que el próximo curso empezaras la enseñanza secundaria, ¿verdad?

- Claro papá como no lo voy a saber.

- Bueno, pues es que Marie, tu madre quería que al cumplir once años te dijera la verdad.

- La verdad sobre qué.- Preguntó Aliena extrañada.

- Bueno creo que lo mejor es que leas la carta que ella te escribió antes de morir.

- ¿Cómo antes de morir?¿Pero ella no murió en un ataque terrorista?

- Si hija, pero es que no te sabes toda la historia. Lee y después te explicaré lo que pueda.- Y le entregó a Aliena un sobre grueso que decía:

_Para Aliena Alarston en su onceavo cumpleaños_

            Aquella debía ser la perfecta caligrafía de su madre. Aliena notó como por primera vez en su vida las lagrimas le empezaban a caer por las mejillas por el recuerdo de su madre muerta. Comenzó a leer:

            _Hola mi niña, aunque supongo que ya serás casi una mujercita. Y yo que te veo tan pequeñita, ahí en tu cuna, sin tan solo tienes ocho meses, eres tan linda, y yo que no te voy a poder ver crecer _(las lagrimas de su madre emborronaban un poco la letra)_ te quisiera decir tantas cosas y no puedo._

_            Supongo que si estas leyendo esta carta es porque estoy muerta y por lo tanto mi premonición era cierta, ésta será, por tanto, mi última misión como Auror, te estarás preguntando que qué es un Auror, pero esto es una de las tantas cosas que te pretendo contar en esta carta._

_            Supongo que te habrás ido dando cuenta, a lo largo de estos años, de que no eres una niña norma _(claro que no, he ahí la razón de que no tuviera ni un solo amigo)_, todo lo contrario eres una chica muy muy especial, habrás notado, también, que alrededor tuya ocurren algunas cosas extrañas que no sabes como explicar, ¿verdad? Pues esto se debe a que eres una bruja _(Aliena puso cara de incrédula pero siguió leyendo)_. No, no te asustes, esto no es una broma. Lo eres porque yo también lo soy, y ahora es donde te explico lo que un auror, es como la policía de los magos, yo soy uno de ellos, y hoy tengo que ir a una misión, y no te puedo decir por qué, básicamente porque ni yo misma lo sé, pero no voy a salir viva de ésta, ésta será la última, de ahí que te escriba la carta. Voy a ir a enfrentarme al mago tenebroso más importante de la historia, Lord Voldemort, aunque cuando ingreses en nuestro mundo verás que no hay mucha gente que lo llame su nombre, le tienen miedo. Pero aún guardo la esperanza que cuando tú conozcas nuestro mundo él ya haya desaparecido de la faz de la tierra, pero eso te lo tendrá que contar tu padre._

_            ¡Ah! No te enfades con papá, él no te ha contado nada en todo este tiempo porque yo se lo pedí así. El ser hija de un auror no es lo que se dice muy seguro y yo no quiero que te pase nada. Cuanto más ignorante seas respecto al mundo mágico y más ignorante sea este de ti mejor, menos ibas a sufrir. Pero ya ha llegado la hora de que sepas la verdad, y esto se debe a que en más o menos un mes te llegará una carta muy especial, esa carta será de Hogwarts, el colegio donde yo estudié y donde te enseñarán a controlar todo tu padre._

_            Bueno me tengo que ir ya, espero equivocarme y que no sea esta la última vez en la que te veo, pero me temo que no me equivoco, siempre fui muy buena en adivinación_ (las lágrimas volvían a emborronar un poco la letra).

_            Bueno un beso mi niña, mi cielo, y recuerda que siempre estaré allí protegiéndote, sino mira la cadena que llevas colgada del cuello, o creías que era un simple adorno, recuerda que esa cadena es muy importante._

_Siempre estaré contigo,_

_                                       Marie Alarston_

_            P.D. : No llores, ya no tiene remedio, y recuerda que siempre te querré._

            Aliena se volvió a echar a llorar, sabía que ella no la querría que estuviera así pero es que no lo podía remediar aquello era lo más cerca que había estado de su madre en todos aquellos años. Cogió con fuerza la medalla que llevaba colgada del cuello, esa que había llevado desde siempre sin saber lo que significaba y releyó una y otra vez la carta de su madre. Su padre se le acercó y mientras la abrazaba intentó consolarla:

- Venga mi niña no llores, que ella no querría verte así. Y ahora yo te explicaré tolo que quieras. Durante todo estos años he seguido teniendo contacto con algunos amigos de tu madre y más o menos estoy al día de lo que pasa en vuestro mundo.

- Dime que la muerte de mi madre no fue en vano y que aquel que la mató y me dejó sin ella está muerto.- Dijo Aliena entre sollozos, intentaba aguantar las lágrimas pero no podía.

- Sí hija, está muerto, o al menos eso se cree. Ocho meses después de la muerte de tu madre, Voldemort fue a atacar a otros aurores, los Potter. Consiguió a James y Lily Potter ( dos grandes personas, créeme) pero al intentar matar al pequeño Harry, su hijo que ahora ha de tener tu misma edad, no lo consiguió sino que la maldición rebotó en su contra dejándole al pequeño tan solo una cicatriz en forma de rayo.

- Y sobre mi mundo, ¿qué me puedes contar?

- Bueno sobre eso mejor que subamos a la buhardilla, allí están guardadas todas las cosas de tu madre, así como periódicos mágicos de los últimos once años y cosas así.

La niña y los dos adultos subieron y comenzaron a desempolvar las decenas de cajas que había con el nombre de Marie Alarston escrito.

Aliena pasó allí la mayoría del mes de Julio, leyendo los libros de su madre, viendo fotos en movimiento y escudriñando los periódicos de los últimos once años, intentando así enterarse de todo lo que había pasado durante su ausencia del mundo mágico.

***

Y el veintiocho de Julio por fin llegó la ansiada carta. Aliena bajó a desayunar dispuesta q a que en cuanto acabase se iría a seguir culturizándose respecto a lo que el mundo mágico se refiere. En ese momento entró una lechuza parda por la ventana, Louis se asustó un poco, porque aunque sabía toda la verdad desde que se casó con su padre, era digamos que muy _muggle_ (persona no mágica). La lechuza soltó una cara escrita en papel de pergamino a letra verde esmeralda. Aliena la abrió y comenzó a leer:

_COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA_

_Director: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Orden de Merlín, primera clase,_

_Gran Hechicero, Jefe de Magos,_

_Jefe supremo, Confederación_

_Internacional de Magos)_

_Querida Señorita Alarston:_

_            Tenemos el placer de informarle de que dispone de una plaza en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia. Por favor, observe la lista y los libros necesarios._

_            Las clases comienzan el uno de Septiembre. Esperamos su lechuza antes del treinta y uno de Julio._

_                            Muy cordialmente,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Directora adjunta._

Junto a esto había otro pergamino con una lista de extraños libros y utensilios. Aliena estaba muy emocionada, pero se le vino a la cabeza una gran duda:

- Papá, ¿dónde compraremos todo esto? No creo que lo tengan en las tiendas normales.

- No, mi niña, desgraciadamente no lo hay en las tiendas normales, pero no te preocupes tienen ustedes tienen una especie de calle comercial en Londres, creo que se llamaba Callejón Diagón, pero no puedes entra allí sin la ayuda de una varita. Así que llamaremos a la hermana de tu madre para que acompañe. Además, ella te podrá poner al día respecto al mundo mágico mucho mejor que yo.

- ¿ Mi madre tenía una hermana? ¿Tengo una tía? ¿Y es bruja? ¿Por qué no me los dicho nunca?

- Primer punto: tu madre tenía una hermana, Anne Larson, por supuesto que es tu tía y claro que es bruja, la familia de tu madre es una de esas largas estirpes de magos. Segundo punto: no te lo he contado nunca porque tu madre así lo quiso, quería tenerte lo más alejada del mundo mágico que fuera posible y tener una tía bruja no era una gran ayuda.

- Pero entonces, ¿tengo primos?- Aliena que era hija única había pasado una infancia muy sola, su padre no tenía hermanos y nunca había sabido nada de la familia de su madre así que había crecido sin apenas relacionarse con niños de su edad, y que existiera la posibilidad de poder tener algún primo era todo un adelanto.

- No, nena, la hermana de tu madre se casó hace más o menos un año, tiene siete años menos que tu madre y aún no ha tenido hijos. Bueno, lo primero que vamos ha hacer es mandar esta lechuza de vuelta diciendo que sí irás a ese colegio y luego vamos a llamar por teléfono a tu tía Anne. Lo que también me recuerda que cuando vayas al Callejón Diagón más vale que compre una lechuza.

Así el Sr. Alarston mandó la lechuza de vuelta al colegio y llamó a su cuñada, con la que quedó en que vendría el treinta y uno de Julio a recoger a Aliena a eso de las nueve de la mañana.

Durante los tres días siguientes Aliena se dedicó a releer todos los papeles de su madre una y otra vez y a ver las viejas fotos en movimiento, donde pudo encontrar a una niña de unos catorce años, que debía ser su tía, en las fotos de la boda de sus padres. El parecido entre aquella niña y su madre era sorprendente.

A las nueve de la mañana del treinta y uno de Julio llamaron a la puerta de los Alarston. Aliena bajó la escalera apresuradamente y abrió la puerta. Se encontró a una mujer de uno veinticinco años, no era muy alta, tenía una largo pelo ondulado, como el suyo, aunque era de un vivo rubio que hacía resaltar sus profundo ojos celestes.

- Hola, tú debes ser Aliena, yo soy tu tía Anne. - Dijo la mujer dulcemente.

- Hola, pase, pase. - Contestó Aliena .

- Vamos niña, no me hables de usted, que soy tu tía .

- Vale, tía Anne, mi padre esta en la cocina, pasa, te está esperando, quiere hablar contigo antes de que nos vayamos.

 La niña de los ojos oliva acompañó a la mujer hasta la cocina, donde se encontraban su padre y su madrastra desayunando.

- Paul, cuanto tiempo sin verte, hay que ver la grande que esta la niña, pero más bien es que yo no la veo desde que era un bebé.

- Hola Anne, te presento, ella es mi mujer Louise.

- Hola. – Se saludaron ambas mujeres al unísono.

- Bueno creo que es hora de que nos vayamos, - se veía que Anne no estaba muy cómoda con eso de estar en la misma habitación que la mujer del que fuera marido de su hermana- hay que coger el transporte _muggle_ y no es muy rápido que digamos. ¿Lo tienes todo, Aliena?

- Tengo la lista y la llave de la cámara de mamá, yo creo que sí. – Dijo mientras comprobaba sus bolsillos. 

Su padre le había dado una llave pequeña y dorada, aquella llave pertenecía a la cámara 416 de Gringotts, el banco de los magos, donde se encontraba la herencia que le había dejado su madre al morir.

Fueron hasta Londres en tren, una vez allí cogieron el metro, había una boca cerca del Callejón Diagón. Por el camino tía Anne le fue explicando cosa sobre Hogwarts, cosas como que existen cuatro casas y que su madre estuvo en Ravenclaw, la casa de los inteligentes, además de un montó de cosas sobre su madre, en más de una ocasión Aliena tubo que reprimir las ganas de echarse a llorar, su madre no quería que llorara.

Al salir de la boca del metro comenzaron a caminar por una larga calle, hasta que finalmente se pararon delante de la puerta de una taberna. Entraron, desde fuera no daba muy buena impresión, Aliena pesaba que si estuviera allí Louise se hubiera negado a entrar, pero una vez que entrabas te olvidabas por completo de su aspecto exterior. Por dentro era una taberna de corte medieval, con el suelo y las mesas de madera, unas pequeñas mesas donde habían sentadas personas de lo más peculiar, personas que vestían con túnicas y capas de colores extraños. Aliena pensó que aquello le gustaba. Pero no estuvieron mucho tiempo allí, atravesaron el local hasta llegar a un pequeño patio trasero, en el cual había un bombo de basura. Tía Anne sacó su varita y dio una extraña combinación de golpes sobre los ladrillos de la pared. Ante ella los ladrillos se apartaron abriéndose en una puerta que conducía a una bulliciosa calle comercial. Pero aquella calle no tenía nada que ver con las calles comerciales que Aliena conocía, las tiendas ofrecían cos que iban desde calderos a polvos de cuerno de unicornio.

- Bueno ya estamos aquí, ¿qué te parece?- Preguntó tía Anne.

- A mí me parece genial, es lo más alucinante que he visto en mi vida.- Contestó Aliena con los ojos rebosantes de una mezcla de fascinación y asombro.

- Creo que lo mejor será que primero vayamos a Gringotts a sacar algo de dinero de tu caja fuerte.

Ambas, niña y adulta, se encaminaron a un imponente edificio de mármol blanco. En la puerta Aliena pudo leer:

_Entra, desconocido, pero ten cuidado_

_Con lo que le espera al pecado de la codicia,_

_Porque aquellos que cogen, pero no se lo han ganado,_

_Deberán pagar en cambio mucho más,_

_Así que si buscas por debajo de nuestro suelo_

_Un tesoro que nunca fue tuyo,_

_Ladrón, te hemos advertido, ten cuidado_

_De encontrar aquí mucho más que un tesoro._

Aliena entró por la gran puerta de madera junto con su tía, fueron hacia un mostrador donde había una extraña criatura, la cual, según le dijo su tía, era un _gnomo_, que la verdad en nada se parecía a la idea que Aliena, como tantos niños _muggles_, tenía de lo que debía ser un _gnomo_. Ti Anne habló con aquella extraña criatura del mostrador, la cual llamó a otra para que las guiara hasta la cámara 416. Siguieron al _gnomo_ hasta una de las múltiple puertas que había en aquel gran recibidor. Al entrar por la puerta la decoración cambió radicalmente, del blanco e impecable mármol pasaron a una especie de caverna rocosa. Siguiendo las indicaciones del _gnomo_ montaron en lo que parecía una cubeta como las de aquellas viejas minas que aparecían en las películas del oeste. Aquello se puso en marcha alcanzando unas velocidades vertiginosas. Finalmente llegaron a la puerta de la cámara 416, entraron, Aliena se encontró con montones de monedas de oro, plata y bronce, que aunque eran de una moneda desconocida para ella y no conociera su equivalencia con la Libra, estaba claro que era mucho más rica de lo que nunca había pensado.

- Esta es la moneda de los magos. Las de oro son Galeones, las de plata Sickles y las de bronce son Knuts. La equivalencia es muy sencilla diecisiete Sickles hacen un galeón y veintinueve Knuts equivalen a un Sickle.

Cogieron algunas monedas y se encaminaron de vuelta al exterior

- Vamos a ver, déjame tu lista.- Aliena le dio la lista que había recibido junto con ola carta de admisión, en la cual se podía leer:

_COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA_

_UNIFORME:_

_            Los alumnos de primer año necesitan:_

- _Tres túnicas sencillas de trabajo ( negras)._

- _Un sombrero puntiagudo (negro) de uso diario._

- _Un par de guantes protectores ( piel de dragón o similar)._

- _Una capa negra de invierno (negra con broches plateados)._

_(Todas las prendas de los alumnos tienen que llevar etiquetas con sus nombres)_

_LIBROS:_

_            Todos los alumnos tienen que tener un ejemplar de los siguientes libros:_

- _"El libro reglamentario de hechizos" (clase 1), Miranda Goshawk._

- _"Una historia de la magia", Batidla Bagslot._

- _"Teoría mágica", Adalbert Waffling._

- _"Guía de transformaciones para principiantes", Emeric Switch._

- _"Mil hiervas mágicas y hongos", Phyllide Spore._

- _"Filtros y pociones mágicas", Arsemius Jigger._

- _"Animales fantásticos y dónde encontrarlos", Newt Scamander._

- _"Las fuerzas oscuras, una guía para la autoprotección", Quentin Trimble._

_RESTO DEL EQUIPO:_

_            1 varita._

_            1  caldero (petre, medida 2)._

_1 juego de redamas de vidrio o cristal._

_1 telescopio._

_1 balanza de latón._

_Los alumnos también pueden tener una lechuza, un gato o un sapo._

_SE RECUERDA A LOS PADRES QUE A LOS ALUMNOS DE PRIMER AÑO NO SE LES PERMITE TENER ESCOBAS PROPIAS._

- Bueno Aliena, ¿qué quieres que compremos primero?__

- La varita, ¿no? Es que me hace mucha ilusión tener una.__

La niña y la mujer se dirigieron a una pequeña tienda en una calle paralela a la calle principal, en el escaparate había una única varita sobre un paño de terciopelo rojo.

- Ollivander, - dijo su tía mirando hacia la tienda- aquí encontrarás tu varita, o más bien aquí estará la varita que te encontrará.- Caminaron hacia el interior de la tienda.__

La tienda era tan pequeña por fuera como por dentro. Era un poco polvorienta, tenía un mostrador en el centro y las paredes estaban rodeadas por decenas de repisas donde debía haber centenares de pequeñas cajas rectangulares y alargadas, que Aliena supuso que contenían varitas. Un señor mayor salió de lo que parecía ser un almacén, en un principio no pareció darse cuenta de que estaban allí, pero luego se volvió y las saludó.

- Hola señoritas, ¡oh! Anne Milteus, roble diecinueve centímetros, nervio de corazón de dragón, excelente varita para encantamientos. ¿No era así?__

- Hola señor Ollivander, sí así es mi varita. Pero ahora soy la señora Larson, me casé hace algunos meses. Ésta es mi sobrina Aliena Alarston, que viene a comprar su primera varita.

- Muy bien, muy bien, dime hija, ¿con qué mano coges la varita?

- Eh... soy zurda, si es eso a lo que se refiere.

El hombre sacó un metro de uno de sus bolsillos, y este se puso a tomar medidas solo. Luego el señor Ollivander comenzó a sacar varitas de sus cajas y dándoselas a Aliena mientras anunciaba sus características en voz alta, sin que pasara absolutamente nada. Llevaban ya casi media hora, aunque a Aliena todo aquel tiempo se le había hecho eterno, cuando el señor Ollivander le dio una varita que le dio una total sensación de plenitud al tocarla y de la cual salieron algunas chispas doradas. El señor Ollivander y su tía comenzaron a aplaudir.

- Muy bien, muy bien. Excelente varita, sauce, veintiséis centímetros y medio, pelo de cola de unicornio, una varita muy temperamental, pero excelente para trasformaciones.- Dijo mientras envolvía la caja.- Son diez galeones y once sickles.

Aliena pagó y salió de la tienda. Al cruzar la puerta se cruzó con el que según Aliena era el niño más guapo que había visto en su vida. Tenía el pelo de un rubio casi blanco, y unos bonitos y penetrantes ojos grises que reasaltaban en la palidez de su cara. Pero había algo extraño en aquel chico tenía una expresión como si todo lo que había en el mundo le desagradara. Sus miradas se cruzaron tan solo un instante, pero un instante que nunca olvidaría, tenía que enterarse quien era ese chico. El chico de los ojos grises entró en la tienda mientras Aliena siguió su camino junto a su tía.

- Bueno lo siguiente que vamos a hacer es ir a comprar tus túnicas y luego iremos por el resto del material.- Dijo Anne a una todavía absorta Aliena.

Caminaron de vuelta a la calle principal, hasta pararse en una gran tienda con túnicas y capas de todas las clases en el escaparate, yen lo alto de lo cual ponía con unas grandes letras doradas ponía:

_" Madame Markins, túnicas para todas las ocasiones"_

Aliena pasó al interior de la tienda, donde una de las dependientas se les acercó con una sonrisa en los labios:

- Buenos días, Hogwarts, ¿verdad? Venga pasa hay otras dos chicas de tu edad probándose también los uniformes.

Aliena siguió a la simpática dependienta hasta el fondo de la tienda y como ella le indicaba se subió a un taburete. Había otras dos niñas de su misma edad, idénticas entre sí, sin duda gemelas.

- Hola- le saludó una de las dos chicas- ¿tú vas a Hogwarts?

- Sí.

- Nosotras también, estamos deseando que llegue el día de irnos. ¡Ah! Yo soy Padma y ella es Parvatil, mi hermana gemela. Y tú, ¿cómo te llamas?- preguntó la chica que le había hablado desde el principio mientras una de las dependienta le ajustaba los bajos de la capa.

- Yo soy Aliena, bueno espero que nos veamos en Hogwarts.- Contestó la chica de los ojos oliva mientras que se bajaba del taburete.

Luego fueron por sus libros y demás utensilios, cuando terminaron de comprar todo se sentaron en una heladería donde había helados de extraños sabores.

- Tía Anne, ahora me gustaría ¡r a comprar  una lechuza. Papá quiere que la compre para que podamos estar comunicados cundo este en el colegio.

- Vale, es una gran idea, además así te podría hacer un regalo de cumpleaños, ¿qué te parece un gato? Te hará mucha compañía en el colegio.

- No tienes porqué, pero la verdad es que me encantaría tener un gato.

Se dirigieron hacia una tienda que tenía todo tipo de animales en el escaparate, entraron. Salieron de ella con una bonita lechuza parda y una gata mágica color canela con unos bonitos ojos grises, era de pelo corto, esbelta y arrogante.

- Dime ¿cómo les vas a llamar?

- Bueno creo que a la lechuza _Sallie_ que es vuelo en francés y a la gata _Fiere_ que es altiva. ¿Qué te parece?- Aliena era una gran admiradora del idioma de Voltiere y de Dumas.

- Muy bien, me parecen unos nombres geniales. Ahora vamos a volver a casa, antes de irnos se me olvidaba decirte como entrar en el andén 9H, si no sabes como entrar cuesta un poco de trabajo averiguarlo. Para entra tienes que atravesar la barrera que hay entre el andén nueve y el diez.

Se veía algo extraño a una mujer y a una niña viajando entre con muchos paquetes de extrañas y muy diversas formas, que además llevaban una jaula con una lechuza y un cesto de mimbre con una gata, y para rematar el cuadro hablando sobre snichs y quaffles. La verdad es que llamaban un poco la atención.

Aliena llegó a su casa feliz tras su día de compras y deseando comenzar el nuevo curso en aquella extraña escuela llamada Hogwarts.

***

El día uno de Septiembre Aliena ya había memorizado todos los libros del curso, no quería ser la última de su clase por haber pasado los últimos once años desconectada del mundo mágico.

Ese día Aliena se levantó temprano, llenó el baúl ordenadamente con todas las cosa que le podía hacer falta durante el curso escolar. Metió a Fiere dentro de su cesto de mimbre tranquilizándola para el largo viaje que le quedaba por delante. Luego se despidió de Sallie que se quedó allí para que su padre se pudiera comunicar con ella. Bajó la escalera para ir a desayunar a la cocina, donde se encontró ya listos para salir a Louise y a su padre, que la acompañarían hasta King Cross. A las nueve y media ya estaba el baúl en el maletero, Aliena y Fiere acomodadas el sillón trasero y su padre y su madrastra en los delanteros, listos para partir hacia Londres.

Llegaron a King Cross a eso de las diez y media con tiempo suficiente para coger el tren a las once. Aliena se bajó del coche, mientras su padre sacaba el baúl del maletero y lo ponía en un carrito junto al cesto que contenía a Fiere. Se dirigieron hacia la separación entre el andén nueve y diez. Su padre se abrazó a ella y le dijo que les escribiera pronto contándoles novedades. Luego su madrastra la abrazó y se echo a llorar, diciéndole que se portara bien, que la echarían mucho de menos y que procurara hacer muchas amigas. La verdad es que la quería como si fuese su propia hija.

Aliena se separó de su madrastra y encaminó su carrito hacia la barrera de separación de los andenes nueve y diez, le daba un poco de miedo, parecía como si se fuera a estrellar con la pared, pero no fue así. Aliena y su carro pasaron limpiamente a través dela pared y allí se encontró con un bonito tren rojo, con especto de antiguo, que ponía en grandes letras:

_"Expreso de Hogwarts"_

En el andén había cientos de niños despidiéndose de sus padres, unos, los más mayores, con cara de estar deseosos de irse ya con sus amigos y otros, los más pequeños, con un poco de cara de susto. Aliena se dirigía a uno de los vagones cundo escuchó a alguien que la llamaba:

- ¡Eh!- Aliena se dio la vuelta y vio a las dos gemelas que había conocido en el Callejón Diagón.- Hola, tú eras Aliana, ¿verdad? ¿Te acuerdas de nosotras? Padma y Parvatil Patil.- Preguntó una de ellas.

- Sí, me acuerdo de vosotras, soy Aliena Alarston, con _e _no con _a_.

- ¡Ah! Vale, te presentamos, ella es Lavander Brown, vecina nuestra.- Dijo la otra señalando a una chica de pelo castaño y ojos azules.

- Hola.- Dijo la chica de los ojos azules.

- ¿Por qué no te vienes con nosotras? Tenemos un vagón para las tres.- Aliena estaba emocionada, era la primera vez que alguien hacía el intento de hacerse su amiga, así que se apresuró en contestar positivamente. Aliena no se lo podía creer podía ser la primera vez que hiciera amigas.

Las cuatro chicas subieron al tren, Aliena acomodó su baúl junco con los de las otras y tras preguntar si a alguien le molestaba dejó  suelta a Fiere. La pobre gata no era muy dada a estar encerrada y llevaba más de una hora metida en aquel canasto, le iba a dar un colapso nervioso. Pronto establecieron conversación, empezaron hablando sobre las últimas noticias de _"Corazón de Bruja"_, una revista mágica de cotilleos, más tarde pasaron a las nuevas canciones de _"Las Brujas de Macbeth"_, un famoso grupo mágico que Aliena conocía gracias a una radio mágica que había conseguido en el Callejón Diagón, llevaban ya un rato hablando y su conversación se había derivado a la casa en la que querían de estar, cuando una chica de pelo enmarañado y un chico gordito entraron en el compartimiento:

- Hola, soy Hermione Granger, y este es Neville Logbotton.- Dijo la chica.

- Hola, yo soy Padma Patil, ella es mi hermana  Parvatil y ellas son Aliena Alarston y Lavander Brown.

- Hola.- Dijeron las otras tres chicas.

- Venía a ver si habíais visto al sapo de Neville, es que lo ha perdido y no lo encuentra.

- No, no lo hemos visto.- Dijo Parvatil amablemente.

- Bueno, si lo veis nos avisáis, ¿vale? Y gracias.

- No hay de que y no te preocupes te avisaremos si lo encontramos

Tras la interrupción las cuatro chicas siguieron hablando de muy diversos temas. Aliena les comentó sobre el chico que había visto a la salida de la tienda del Sr. Ollivander. Lavander no tenía ni idea de quien podía ser, pero las gemelas le dijeron que su abuela tenía una vecina de su edad: Pansy Parkinson. Una chica de una familia de nuevos ricos un tanto engreída y malcriada, pero que en ocasiones podía ser una persona encantadora, claro que solo si ella quería, en general se llevaba bien con las gemelas, llevaban jugando juntas desde que eran muy niñas. El caso era que Pansy estaba súper enamorada del hijo de unos amigos de sus padres y se pasaba el día hablando de él. La descripción minuciosa que ésta les había hecho de aquel chico, algún tiempo atrás, encajaba perfectamente con la que les había dado Aliena: un chico muy guapo, de pelo al extremo rubio y ojos de un gris casi glacial, además estaban seguras de que si le gustaba a Pansy tenía que tener esa expresión de superioridad de la que hablaba Aliena. El nombre del chico era Draco Malfoy, hijo del famoso e importantísimo Lucius Malfoy y por supuesto único heredero de toda la fortuna de los Malfoys. Aliena decidió que era interesante memorizar ese nombre, no sabía el porqué pero tenía la sensación de que iba a ser relevante un futuro.

Al poco llegó el carrito de los dulces, las cuatro chicas compraron lo imaginable, ranas de chocolate, granjeas de todos los sabores, pasteles de calabaza, calderos de azúcar... Cuando acabaron de comerse todo eso, no se podían ni mover, tenían la sensación de que iban a estallar.

Ya se había hecho de noche cuando decidieron que ya era hora de ponerse el uniforme. A Aliena, personalmente, le gustaba mucho más aquel uniforme que el asqueroso uniforme verse que llevaba en la escuela primaria. Era una falda escocesa (que pasa no existían otro tipo de faldas de uniforme) de color gris marengo, una camisa blanca, una corbata a rayas de dos tonos de grises, que según le dijeron se ponía de los colores de tu casa tras la selección, un jersey de pico también gris marengo y una capa negra en lo alto. La verdad es que no era muy alegre, pero al menos no era verde. Cuando acabaron de ponerse el uniforme sonó una especie de megafonía, que como no había altavoces Aliena supuso mágica, que dijo que ya habían llegado y que dejaran en el tren sus cosas que ya se las llevarían a su cuarto. Aliena metió a Fiere en su cesto y la puso en lo alto de su baúl. Tras esto salió del tren junto a sus tres nuevas amigas.

- Los de primero por aquí.- La voz provenía de un hombre un tanto extraño, medía algo así como dos metros y medio, tenía una barba y un pelo de un espeso e intratable pelo negro, pero lo más extraños eran sus ojos, a pesar de aspecto imponente de aquel hombre, tenía unos ojos olor azabache que desprendían una gran ternura.

Las cuatro chicas siguieron a aquel hombre hasta la orilla de un gran lago, donde les esperaban una decena de pequeñas barcas, montaron cuatro en cada una de ella y comenzaron su travesía a través del lago. Llevaban más o menos la mitad del recorrido cuando una ola de caras de asombro se extendió entre las barcas, y no era para menos. La vista que tenían era impresionante, tras el lago se imponía un gran castillo, el más grande que nunca había visto Aliena, y ya era decir porque la idea de unas grandes vacaciones para sus padres era ir a ver castillos e iglesia antiguas. Así que así era Hogwarts, era mucho más impresionante de lo que Aliena, y por lo visto el resto de los de primer, se esperaba.

Entraron por una pequeña caverna, siguiendo al hombre de los ojos tiernos hasta una puerta al final de una escalera. El hombre llamó. La puerta se abrió y de ella salió una señora de unos cincuenta años, alta y estirada, con un moño bajo que le daba un aspecto severo a su cara. Los miró a través de sus gafas redondas y luego puso su atención en el hombre que los acompañaba.

- Profesora McGonagall, aquí le traigo a los alumnos de primer curso.- Parecía que el hombre le tenía un poco de miedo a la señora de la mirada severa y no era para menos, la mayoría de los alumnos comprendieron en aquel instante que no era una profesora con la que una debiera tener problemas.

- Muy bien Hagrid, de aquí en adelante yo me ocupo de ellos.- Les indicó que la siguieran a través de la puerta.

Siguiendo a la profesora los alumnos pasaron por un gran vestíbulo, tan grande que Aliena pensó que su casa al completo cabría allí sin problema ninguno, atravesaron el vestíbulo hasta una sala un poca más pequeña a la que se entraba a través de una puerta en el fondo. Todos miraban a su alrededor con caras de nerviosismo.

- Bienvenidos a Hogwarts.- La voz de la profesora se levantó por encima de los murmullos nerviosos de los alumnos.- El banquete de comienzo de año se celebrará en breve, pero antes de que ocupéis vuestro lugar en el Gran Comedor deberéis ser seleccionados para vuestras casas. La selección es una ceremonia muy importante porque, mientras estéis aquí, vuestra casa serán como vuestras familias en Hogwarts. Tendréis clase con el resto de la casa que os toque, dormiréis en los dormitorios de vuestras casas y pasareis el tiempo libre en la sala común de vuestra casa.

» Las cuatro casas se llaman Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Slytherin. Cada casa tiene su propia noble historia y cada una ha producido notables brujas y magos. Mientras estéis en Hogwarts, vuestros triunfos conseguirán que las casas ganen puntos, mientras que cualquier infracción de las reglas hará que los pierdan. Al finalizar el año, la casa que obtenga más puntos será premiada con la Copa de las Casas. Espero que todos vosotros seáis un orgullo para la casa que os toque.

» La Ceremonia de Selección tendrá lugar dentro de pocos minutos, frente al resto del colegio. Os sugiero que, mientras esperáis, os arregléis lo mejor posible.

Aquel lago discurso había terminado de crispar los nervios de Aliena que mientras intentaba arreglar la alta cola de su pelo veía como Padma y Parvatil alisaban los suyos.

- Volveré cuando lo tengamos todo listo para la ceremonia-dijo la profesora McGonagall- y por favor esperar tranquilos.

Los nervios de Aliena se estaban atacando por momentos. Una prueba, delante de todo el colegio, y si la cagaba y la mandaban de vuelta a ese horrible colegio de secundaria donde iban todos sus antiguos compañeros, esos que tanto la odiaban, por qué no preguntaría a su tía como los seleccionaban.

Un conjunto de manchas plateadas, casi transparentes, entraron la sala atravesando una de las paredes.

- ¿Qué es…?- Comenzó a decir uno de los alumnos. Eran fantasmas que discutían sobre un tal Peeves.

- ¡Alumnos nuevos!.- Dijo una especie de fraile gordo sonriendo.-Estáis esperando para la selección, ¿no?

Algunos alumnos asintieron.

- ¡Espero veros en Hufflepuff!- Continuó el fraile.- Mi antigua casa, ya sabéis.

- En marcha.- Dijo una voz aguda.- La Ceremonia de Selección va a comenzar.- Era la profesora McGonagall.- Ahora formad una hilera y seguidme.

Aliena caminaba entre las gemela Patil, muy nerviosa y con una extraña sensación en la barriga, volvieron a cruzar el vestíbulo y entraron en el Gran Comedor. Era un sitio fantástico, había cuatro largas mesas para los alumnos y otra para los profesores así como cientos de velas flotando por todos lados. Pero lo mejor era el techo, parecía que se habría hacía el cielo, como si estuvieran al aire libre.

- Es un hechizo para que el techo sea como el cielo que hay en el exterior.- Dijo la chica del pelo enmarañado que habían conocido en el tren, Hermione Granger.

La profesora McGonagall puso en silencio un viejo sobrero en un taburete frente a ellos.

De todos los alumnos comenzaron a mirar al sombrero, así que aliena también lo hizo. Se abrió una raja en el sombrero y este comenzó a canta:

_Oh, podrás pensar que no soy bonito,_

_Pero no juzgues por lo que ves._

_Me comeré a mí mismo si puedes encontrar_

_Un sombrero más inteligente que yo._

_Puedes tener bombines negros,_

_Sombreros altos y elegantes._

_Pero yo soy el Sombrero Seleccionador de Hogwarts_

_Y puedo superar a todos._

_Así que pruébame y te diré_

_Donde debes estar._

_Puedes pertenecer a Gryffindor,_

_Donde habitan los valientes._

_Su osadía, temple y caballerosidad_

_Ponen a parte a los Gryffindor._

_Puedes pertenecer a Hufflepuff,_

_Donde son justos y leales._

_Esos perseverantes Hufflepuff_

_De verdad no temen al trabajo pesado._

_ O tal vez a la antigua sabiduría de Ravenclaw,_

_Si tienes una mente dispuesta,_

_Porque los de inteligencia y erudición_

_Siempre encontrarán allí a sus semejantes._

_O tal vez en Slytherin_

_Harás a tus verdaderos amigos._

_Esa gente astuta utiliza cualquier medio_

_Para lograr sus fines._

_¡Así que pruébame! ¡No tengas miedo!_

_¡Y no recibirás una bofetada!_

_Estas en buenas manos (aunque yo no las tenga)._

_Porque soy el Sombrero Pensante._

Todo el comedor estalló en aplausos  cuando el sombrero terminó su canción, éste se inclinó para las cuatro mesas y luego se puso rígido de nuevo.

Un murmullo de alivio recorrió a los de primer año. La profesora McGonagall desenrolló un pergamino y comenzó a hablar.

-  Cuando yo os llame, deberéis poneros el sombrero y sentaros en el taburete. ¡Abbot, Hannah!

Una chica de cabellos rubios se adelantó poniéndose el sombrero y sentándose.

- ¡¡HUFFLEPUFF!!- Gritó el sombrero casi al instante. Aliena estaba atacada sino era la próxima sería la siguiente.

- ¡Alarston, Aliena!- Aliena se adelantó, cogió el sombrero y se lo puso, al menos tenía algo bueno el sombrero le estaba tan grande que no podía ver al resto del Gran Comedor.

- A ver, a ver- resonó una vocecita en el interior de sus oídos- realmente eres valiente, pero no tanto como para ser una Gryffindor, desde luego no eres un Hufflepuff, el trabajo duro no es lo tuyo. Eres muy muy ambiciosa, tal vez serías una buena Slytherin. ¡Ah! Pero tienes una de las mejores mentes que he conocido, así que ya está hecho lo mejor es que seas

- ¡¡RAVENCLAW!!

**Nota de autora: **Espero que les haya gustado. Hasta el próximo capítulo.

Bellatrix Alarston


End file.
